


Under The Moon

by Ryu_No_Joou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animals, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_No_Joou/pseuds/Ryu_No_Joou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moony and Padfoot enjoy a night alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Moon

**Title:** Under The Moon  
 **Author:** Ryu-No-Joou  
 **Archive:** Archive of Our Own   
**Summary:** Moony and Padfoot enjoy a night alone.  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Disclaimer:** Characters stolen from J.K. Rowling. Nothing’s mine.  
 **Feedback:** The pups thrive on it. Send some love!

 

—

 

A loud bark echoed across the Hogwarts grounds. Had anyone been awake and looking out the castle windows, they would have seen an enormous black dog, closely followed by a large silvery wolf, streaking across the grounds towards the Forbidden Forest. The pair chased each other into the trees, barking, growling, their tails wagging wildly. No stag or rat followed this time; James was in detention and Peter was cramming for a Charms exam he desperately needed to pass.

Padfoot bounded across the forest floor, leaves crunching under his great paws, then stopped to wait for Moony. He looked as though he could have been laughing, his grey eyes bright and his tongue out as he panted, a big doggy smile on his face. His tail thumped the ground as Moony approached him. The wolf’s long tufted tail waved happily, his nose twitching. He nuzzled Padfoot, who cuddled back, whining eagerly. Moony let out a soft, loving growl. His mate. His Padfoot.

But just as Moony was ready to get comfortable, Padfoot barked and bolted, stopping only to look back at Moony questioningly. The wolf charged, and the dog turned and ran, both running full-tilt through the dense undergrowth. Thorns tore and grasped, but the canines’ fur was too thick to allow the brambles purchase. Great paws thudded against the dirt like the galloping of horses. Tails were a blur, happy barks resounding through the trees.

At last Moony collapsed, tired but wonderfully happy. Padfoot trotted over, licking gently at Moony’s snout. He lay beside the wolf, resting his head on Moony’s back. Moony growled again, a soft growl that only Padfoot ever heard, a growl that meant Moony was content and peaceful. It was a love-growl, a sound werewolves only made to their mates to communicate their happiness.

The two canines lay still and rested. Moony’s nose twitched, his brain processing dozens of smells. Dirt, grass, trees. The green growing smell of plants. Lake water. A deer’s aroma, a centaur’s odor. But most of all there was the comforting scent of dog. The smell of Padfoot, the only smell that really mattered. Eyelids drooping, Moony growled his love-growl again, and Padfoot rumbled softly in response.

—

In the morning, Remus awoke to find himself in the huge four-poster bed in the Shrieking Shack, his arms around the neck of a huge black dog. Still mostly asleep, he took stock of himself. He was sore, yes, from the stretching and twisting that warped his body during his transformations; but it was a bearable ache. There were no sharp pains, no bites or scratches. With Padfoot beside him, the full moon wasn’t bad at all.

The dog stirred and yawned, Remus giggling a little at the doggy breath on his cheeks. Then the dog’s body slowly lengthened, the snout shrinking, the tail disappearing, fur receding until Padfoot had turned back into Sirius, beautiful and bare in Remus’ arms, his long hair spread across the pillow. Remus gazed into the eyes of the boy he loved, smiling. “Good morning, Paddy,” he whispered.

“Mmm. Morning, my love.” A slow, sleepy smile crossed Sirius’ handsome face. “How do you feel?”

“Wonderful,” his lover answered, cuddling close. “Just wonderful.” He kissed Sirius, slowly, deeply. It was warm and sweet and perfect, stretching into eternity and yet ending much too soon. They lay motionless in each other’s arms, knowing Sirius had to leave and get back to school before Madam Pomfrey arrived for Remus, but not wanting to separate.

“Just a little longer,” Remus murmured, burrowing against Sirius’ chest.

“Just a little longer,” Sirius agreed, and they dozed in the golden dawn light filtering through the cracks in the boarded windows, cherishing their closeness.


End file.
